1. Field of the Invention
The present patent application for industrial invention relates to a device for motorcycle suits or alternatively for motorcycle boots, as well as to a suit and a boot respectively provided with said device.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
To better understand the advantages of the invention, which is a revolutionary novelty in the motorcycle sector, it is necessary to explain in detail the various braking techniques that have progressed throughout the years in motorcycling, both at amateur and professional level.
Regardless of the type of motorcycle, one of the most delicate operations for drivers is when they enter a curve. Considering that in competitive motorcycle races it is important to cover a lap of the track in the lowest time possible, it appears evident that the good results of a driver basically depends on the time needed to cover each curve of the track. The route covered in a curve is basically composed of a first part consisting in braking and a second part where drivers progressively start to accelerate.
As mentioned above, there are two types of braking techniques, the first one being typical of street motorcycles in which both driver's feet remain on the foot rests of the motorcycle, whereas the second, which is very much used in cross-country and supermotard racing, provides that the driver's leg facing the inside of the curve is raised from the foot rest and extended forward. The purpose of said second technique is to move the driver's center of gravity forward and towards the side where the motorcycle is going to bend. As shown in FIG. 1, by opening a leg (G) laterally, the resistance offered by the air (F) on the leg determines the creation of a torque M that makes it easier for the driver to bend the motorcycle in such a way to direct it towards the curve to be covered.
Obviously, the higher the speed of the maneuver, the higher will be the benefit for the driver. In fact, it must be noted that, because of the gyroscopic effect of the wheels and inertia of the motorcycle, upon increasing the speed of the motorcycle, also the force necessary for the driver to change the direction of the motorcycle will increase.
Moreover, it must be noted that the higher the opening of the leg, the higher the torque (M) will be, thus making the motorcycle bend more rapidly. In view of the above, by opening the so-called internal leg, that is the one facing the curve to cover, the driver can change direction more rapidly. In other words, such a technique allows for entering the curve more rapidly, retarding braking, because of air resistance that generates torques contributing to bending the motorcycle.
US2010/096029 illustrates an air flap adapted to be disposed in correspondence of the knee to divert the air flow raising from below on the driver's body.
US2008/222765 discloses a leg protection apparatus for motorcycle drivers, provided with flap surrounding the front external part of the leg in order to convey heat and protect the leg from the external side.
US2004/244087 discloses a motorcycle jacket provided with flap insert situated at the height of the chest to divert an air flow directed towards the driver's face.
EP1625800 discloses a motorcycle suit provided with a plurality of flap inserts collaborating to reduce the air flow transversal to the motion of the motorcycle. Inserts are disposed in such a way to close the space between arms, legs and trunk and the space between the driver's thighs and calves. If the driver moves his leg outwards, said flaps are disposed transversally to the air flow without changing the aerodynamic load.
GB2467977 discloses a motorcycle suit provided with aerodynamic insert shaped as a “hump” that is inflatable and provided with valves for emergency deflating in order to stabilize the neck rapidly in case of accident.
GB2363969 discloses a motorcycle boot provided with anti-wear protections amovably coupled with the boot by means of Velcro. Evidently, sais protections are applied of the side of the boot adapted to come in contact with the ground, therefore in correspondence of the external part of the leg and are flat on the boot to minimize friction with ground.